


Il grande gioco

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Flash Fic, Flashbacks, Gen, Imprisonment, Kilgarrah's brand of angst, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Reminiscing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Il grande drago alza la testa verso la calotta della sua prigione per sentire il soffio del vento.</i><br/>Ci sono fessure da cui entrano odori e fasci di luce, miraggi del mondo un tempo al suo comando.<br/>E' rinchiuso da molto tempo, solo un mostro in una grotta buia; ma cos'è stato prima? Cosa c'è oltre la corazza di scaglie e indovinelli?<br/><b>PRIMA CLASSIFICATA e PREMIO MIGLIOR STILE al concorso In a land of Myth indetto da LyndaWeasley (EFP)</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Il grande gioco

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The great game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513542) by [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot)



> Prima pubblicazione: EFP, 4/11/11.
> 
> \---Flash classificatasi PRIMA e PREMIO ALLO STILE al concorso IN A LAND OF MYTH indetto da LyndaWeasley =D ---  
> Personaggio scelto: drago (Kilgarrah)  
> Genere: introspettivo, malinconico  
> Rating: PG-13, per andare sul sicuro  
> NdA: quando parlo di "istinto egoista" mi riferisco al modo in cui, secondo un documentario dato tempo fa da Geo&Geo, gli antropologi chiamano talvolta l'amore – forza trainante che permette di perpetuare la specie e i propri geni. Mi sembrava adatto a un drago... lasciamo perdere il fatto che si tratta di un concetto del XX secolo ^^;  
> Per "Piccole Genti" intendo sia gli uomini sia le creature sidhe. Sareena è un personaggio (se così si può definire, visto il riferimento-lampo) inventato. Dubito che Kilgarrah sia rimasto senza compagna per tutta la vita: al momento non si sa molto sul suo passato, quindi gliene ho creata una io. Infine, so che molti su EFP usano i nomi inglesi dei personaggi; io ho preferito attenermi alle traduzioni italiane, non solo perché presenti nel telefilm ma anche perché più familiari (Leggende Arturiane et similia).  
> Non ho altro da aggiungere se non che è la mia prima fic per il fandom, e che spero di aver fatto un lavoro piacevole. Buona lettura.

Era nato da un uovo oblungo e poroso, deposto in una conca di sabbia quando il mondo era giovane e profumava di pioggia.  
Il primo respiro era stato _vigore_ , il secondo _fame:_ aveva mangiato il suo stesso guscio, maculato come una salamandra, fragile come l'osso di un uccello. Poi, mentre i suoi fratelli cominciavano a uscire e sua madre – alta, enorme, nera – spiccava il volo verso nuove generazioni, aveva stirato le ali al sole. I cieli chiamavano.  
Troppo presto: i primi anni andavano passati nascosti, accumulando le forze. Non importava, aveva la pazienza necessaria.  
Con l'età adulta aveva finalmente sfidato i suoi simili e si era conquistato un rango, un territorio, il terrore delle Piccole Genti; l'inavvicinabile Sareena – verde e flessuosa come un salice, impietosa come il ferro – era stata sua, per secoli di istinto egoista. Gli aveva dato compagnia, fedeltà, nidi.  
(La sognava ancora, di tanto in tanto. Fantasma di un'era perduta.)  
E gli aveva dato anche...  
Gli aveva dato anche i _Signori dei Draghi_.

_«Io non ho padroni.»_  
 _«Non sono padroni.»_  
 _«Perché dovrei obbedire, dunque?»_  
 _Uno schiocco di mandibole glauci. «Lo saprai quando ne vedrai uno.»_

Il primo si chiamava Balinor; eredità dolceamara decisa nel ventre della Vecchia Religione.  
Le sue parole erano forti, ipnotiche come la marea. Non era passato molto tempo prima che, superati l'orgoglio e la collera, Kilgarrah riconoscesse i buoni propositi che guidavano il ragazzo – strano bipede in cerca di amicizia – e gli permettesse di seguirlo. Ogni Signore dei Draghi possedeva poteri straordinari: l'aveva educato, aveva ascoltato. Mentre la magia di Albion prosperava, erano divenuti amici.  
(Guardando quei due fantasmi con occhi di vecchio, quanto erano stati vulnerabili! Troppo sicuri, fiduciosi, troppo disgustati dagli intrighi.)  
Un giorno, dopo anni, avevano sentito parlare di Uther Pendragon. La corte di Camelot era stata la tappa più bella e terribile dei loro viaggi, perché vi avevano trovato consanguinei, rispetto, onore e, alla fine, rovina. Balinor e la sua donna erano riusciti a fuggire; Kilgarrah era rimasto.  
Il grande drago alza la testa verso la calotta della sua prigione per sentire il soffio del vento. Ci sono fessure da cui entrano odori e fasci di luce, miraggi del mondo un tempo al suo comando. E' come trovarsi dentro un uovo che non vuole schiudersi. Abbassa le membrane trasparenti degli occhi e pensa che i suoi antenati avevano ragione: la vita finisce come inizia.  
Nel buio, nel silenzio, nella solitudine.  
All'improvviso echeggia un rumore di passi, olezzo di pece in fiamme. Sul ciglio della gola, molto più in basso, compare Merlino; lo osserva, non visto.  
E' così giovane e ingenuo. Assomiglia al Balinor di vent'anni fa e, come suo padre, crescerà. Tempo e dolore hanno quest'effetto.  
 _Ma quale strada imboccherà?_  
Spalancando le ali, Kilgarrah plana sulla roccia prospiciente l'ingresso. Per Albion, l'ultimo dei draghi farà la sua parte nel grande gioco della vita, tramando come una volta sdegnò di fare.

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 498.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic]Il Grande Gioco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546676) by [readbyjela (jelazakazone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela)




End file.
